Blood Ties
by Gabiroba
Summary: One month after Jack gets bown up in the cave and Irina falls to her death. All is not what it seems. JI, SV, spyfam
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle: Blood Ties**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything "Alias". The characters that are not recognizable from the show are my own, and you my not take them without my permission.**

**Timeline: This is set one month after Jack blew up in the cave with Arvin Sloan and Irina fell to her death in Hong Kong.**

**----------------**

Chapter 1

The sun was slowly rising over the Brazilian horizon and the couple rising in the penthouse suite of the Blue Tree hotel was slowly awakening. The brunette woman's eyes fluttered open and a smile grazed her lips as she looked into the face of the husband. Her right hand made random patterns through his chest hair, and soon enough, he too had his eyes open looking deeply into hers. Bending his head, he placed a loving good morning kiss on her inviting lips. When they broke apart, each with a smile his or her face, he pulled her into an excruciating hug, bringing her head to rest on his shoulder and forcing her willing arms around his torso.

"You have no idea how glad I am it was you that appeared at that cave and not the CIA, no idea."

The woman smiled and continued playing with his chest hairs. "I am also glad I managed to get there on time. I don't believe I have thanked you enough for letting me know every step of the way what was going on." She let out a long sigh and continued. "Although I do hate the fact that Sidney now thinks she has lost both parents and not simply one. I never wanted for my baby to feel that way, much less twice in a lifetime."

He pulled her head up and answered her. "Irina you know as well as I do that we cannot contact her until she leaves the Agency, as well as the act that she promised to leave as soon as the Rambaldi thing was finished, but that she won't until the entire Agency is running smoothly again, well as smoothly as that place ever runs really."

Sitting up, Irina placed some distance between them. "I really wish there had been a better way to get away and save you at the same time. By no means am I complaining about all the extra attention I have been getting this past month, but I really had hoped to never have to have done this to her ever again. When I came gave myself over to the CIA the most prominent thing on my mind was forging a relationship with my daughter, leaving again."

Deciding to give her her space he continued. "Honey, your double wanted that sphere even more than Arvin did. We needed the world to think we were dead. And either way she would have died because had she survived struggling with Sidney on the rooftop, your men would have been on her the second she was on the streets and would have killed her on the spot. My death was going to staged no matter what so that we could get away together and not be in the line of fire of the CIA."

Irina got a wistful look an her face as she pulled her knees up to her chest. "We did pretty good didn't we?" Relenting, he approached Jack again. "I just really wish I could see my daughter and my granddaughter. Soon she'll be walking and talking and I would have missed all of it.

A tear slowly made its way down Irina's cheek. Jack knew that she had been feeling like this for a few months now, that was the reason why he used to bring her pictures and recordings of their granddaughter every time they met. Now that she was completely cut off from their daughter and granddaughter she was really feeling the loss.

"Irina, I feel the same way you do, and I also know that what you feel is worse than what I feel because you are feeling like you are betraying your daughter for a second time. But honey, this time you will not have to wait another twenty years before you can see her again. In a few months she will have officially left the CIA and we will be able to approach her. Until then, we'll just continue getting to know each other better and catching up on lost time."

This new and emotional side of Irina reminded him that he really did know her and that she was still the woman he had married all those years ago, just with the added bonus of an internationally known spy who could probably kick his butt if he wasn't careful.

Jack pulled his wife down on the bed and moved to be on top of her. Gently he kissed her cheek, nose, chin, forehead, throat and, finally, her mouth. Irina's hands went around his neck and pulled him closer to her. Jack's hands began traveling up and down his wife's body, wanting to be as near to her as possible.

Raising his head from their kissing, Jack took a good look at his wife. Every time he did so his breath was taken away. His beautiful, Russian goddess had chosen him out of all the other men he knew wanted her. Every time he looked at her he could not believe how lucky he had been to have been chosen to be spied upon by the Russians. Maybe their intent was not to give him a love of a lifetime, but that is exactly what they had done.

"I love you Irina Bristow. I do hope you realize that."

The small smile on her face was all the answer he need as it brightened and tears started slipping down her face again. When he noticed how wet his wife's face was becoming Jack Bristow became concerned.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?"

Irina put her hand on his cheek and continued smiling as she brought his face to hers for a chaste kiss.

"Nothing is wrong. Everything is right. Every time I hear you say my name, not Laura, and that you love me in the same sentence my heart wants to melt.

When I was Laura I would dream of telling you the entire thing just so that I could hear your voice saying my name. Even when we were fighting about some thing or another, I wished that you were yelling at Irina and not Laura. Especially because Irina was usually the one who did whatever had been done."

Jack laughed at that. After meeting his wife again and learning more about her he realized that every time he had asked her to do something and the opposite had been done, with better consequences too, it had really been Irina and not the perfect little housewife laura. He kissed her again, more passionately this time and said, "I love you Irina Bristow. My wife, partner and the one person I will try very hard not to upset because I have seen your handiwork with knives and do not wish to be on the other side of it.

This comment forced Irina to lightly punch him on the arm, "I thought I did pretty well with other things as well, such as guns, bombs, untraceable poisons."

"And that is why we made a deal to always tell the other what we had around the house and where we were hiding it. So that either of us could get to it in same amount of time and so that neither of us would have to upper hand in case our governments came after us. Though I doubt you would blow yourself up just to get to me, would you?"

His little speech made her snort and the movement reminded both of them of what they had been about to do. "You don't have to worry about me doing anything of the sort to you, I love you too much to let that happen. Now," she said as she brought her hands to his butt cheeks and gave them a squeeze, "why don't we get back to what we were doing before we got sidetracked?"

"Of course darling. What was I thinking?"

He placed his lips on her and kissed her, getting an immediate response the kiss lost the initial sweetness and acquired the passion that always marked their encounters. What ensued was the slowest act of love either had ever performed, with each touch, kiss and caress trying to describe what each felt in their hearts. They continued in their lovemaking, several times more, until they were interrupted by a sound coming from their bedroom door.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Author's Note:

Thank you for getting to the end of this first chapter. This is my first Alias story and therefore and would really appreciate all the help I can get from reviewers.

Thanks,

Gabiroba


	2. Chapter 2

See chapter one for the disclaimer.

Author's Note: Thank you to all of you who reviewed the first chapter. If anything is unclear about this chapter please tell me and I will make the necessary changes.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Chapter 2

Sidney Vaughn and her husband walked into Director Kendall's Office and sat down on the plain black chairs available to them in front of his desk.

"Good, you're both here. I have some news regarding your parents Sidney." He brought his hand closer to his in a clasp and continued. "We managed to recover the evidence form the cave where we had thought your father had blown up in. There was no sign of your father being anywhere in the vicinity of it when it blew up. In fact, we found Sloan, alive, and he informed us that Jack had thrown the bomb in there and had managed to flee before it exploded in there faces."

The couple shared a curious look. Could it be that her father was still alive? If that were true it was too good to be real. She had seen how much damage he had taken due to the bullet wound. He needed to have gotten medical attention very quickly to have been able to have survived, and wouldn't he have made contact by now if he still was alive?

Kendall went on, "even more startling were the results we received from your mother's autopsy. The body we have may physically look like Irini Derevko, but it most certainly is not. In reality, we believe it to be one of her sisters, Elena, or as she is also known, Yelena Derevko. I know that it I might be hard to believe this bit of news since she was supposedly killed by your mother during your mission in Moscow, but the DNA matches the one have under her name."

Sidney took a moment and absorbed all the information she had just been given. "What you are telling me is that there is an extremely high possibility both my parents are alive somewhere? Maybe even together? That is just crazy. Why would they do something like this? It does not make any sense. What reason did he have to run away? My mother I understand, but him?"

She stood and went to stare out of the window leading to the rest of the office. Why would her father not have contacted her yet if he was still alive? What had made him do this? Did he think she would not be able to handle the truth if he had told her?

She knew her father had kept in contact with her mother this past year, at least, but she had not one iota of an idea of what their relationship had been like or if it went past the one phone conversation she had eavesdropped on. Had they been secretly meeting as she had suspected or had they just talked on the phone? Why had they even talked on the phone in the first place?

She had given up on her parents ever getting back together when she had learned her father had killed her mother. Given that it was only a clone and her mom was still relatively safe, at least from him. Now that that both were most likely still alive and possibly working together Sidney found herself bringing her hopes up again. Even though it illogical, she had pictured this exact occasion many times ever since she was little girl and to have it happen three times in a lifetime was just too much. Sidney had grieved for her mother and father more times than any child should. Hopefully this would be the last, until her parents died of natural causes, like old age, and not from trying to one up the other.

Because of this Sidney would catch herself looking at her parents whenever they were interacting when her mother was a guest of the CIA, and later in Moscow. She would try and find any spark of what she used to witness when she was a little girl and would come upon dancing in the living room after she was supposed to be asleep, or the time she ran into their room one morning to find them in the midst of passionate kisses.

After the meeting with Kendall Sidney and Michael Vaughn picked up their daughter Isabelle and drove home. On the way they discussed what had transpired at the meeting.

"Sid, do you really think it's possible that both of your parents are alive. I know Irina has cheated death a thousand times before, but Jack? You saw how much blood he had already lost. For him to have been able to run out of that cave fast enough he had to have had a lot of strength and speed and I doubt if at that moment he would have been able to have done that. And your mom, I know that she would not have let anyone take her DNA again, she would have managed to really kill her sister before she let the woman do anything to her again. This whole thing seems a bit far fetched."

Sidney sighed. "What with my parents isn't far fetched. A year ago I would have agreed with you a hundred percent, now, I'm not so sure. My parents had been keeping in contact with each other this past year. I caught him calling her sometimes and even picked up the pone one time that she called him. I didn't say anything because I figured he knew what he was doing, but it did seem weird."

They had arrived home and brought the baby inside settling her down in her crib for the night. After moving to the living room she continued.

"One night I went over to his place after work to make sure he had enough to eat and wasn't letting his laundry stack up to the roof as he likes to do when I heard him on the phone. I didn't want to disturb him, but I was way too curious to walk away so I put my ear up to the door to get a better idea of what was being said. I couldn't make out everything but I knew he was making plans with a woman to meet up with her. Before he hung up I heard him say 'I love you sweetheart, I'll see you soon.'" Then he hung up.

There was a moment in the conversation where I thought I'd heard a distinct 'Irina', but I chalked it up to me being overly sensitive at the moment because I had been missing her. Now I am not so certain that I should have chalked it up to oversensitivity and should just have gone with my gut feeling. I really believe they have been meeting up this last year, it explains a lot that's been happening."

Vaughn was quiet as he contemplated what Sidney had said. "I did notice you dad coming back extremely happy, much happier than he should have been, coming back from recon trips. Do you think your mother might have been around, you know, to help him make sure he got in some exercise?"

He raised his eyebrows up and down a few times which earned him a slap in the back of his head.

"I do not want to get that image into my head again. No child should have to picture their parents in that position. It's enough that I already have en extensive knowledge of what my parents do and that they have come close to, of not have done, something of the kind on some of the missions they have had to go on. I mean my mom's sole objective at the beginning of my parents relationship was to get in his pants to get more information out of him." She shuddered. "Please try and keep that type of comment to yourself next time any of the kind come into your brain."

Sidney and Vaughn did not think of her parents for the remainder of the night, instead they focused on being the family they had wanted to be for a long time. They had to clue of what was to happen in the weeks to come.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Author's Note: This chapter is mostly a flashback to how Jack and Irina became Jack and Irina. ALSO, thank you to all of you who reviewed. It means a lot when people appreciate your story.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

São Paulo, Brazil

Jack and Irina had been in Brazil for two weeks now. The country was wonderful for them to hide in because 1, Rambaldi, from what they knew, never hid anything here and 2, it provided all the comforts they had gotten used to for less than they would have had to spend in Europe.

Those were two of the main reasons why they had chosen to hide out here, the other being that it is the largest of the South American countries b far and the one with the biggest part of the Amazon Rainforest in its territory. Allowing them an easy and unnoticed entrance by the government; all they had needed was some easily forged IDs and passports, which had all been readied long before their departure.

The couple began planning for this trip ever since he had allowed Irina to escape capture after Nadia had become ill. Two weeks after Jack had gotten back to Los Angeles Irina contacted him and asked to meet, saying she had a lot to tell him, and begging him to keep the CIA unaware of the meeting. It had intrigued him to say the least.

They met a week later in a small city in the north of Brazil. That was when Irina told him about what Yelena had done and what she was still planning on doing. They also talked about each other, and Jack found that, even though he did not want to admit it to himself, he still knew very much about her, and she about him.

Flashback

Jack approached the blue door that he knew, when opened, would reveal Irina Derevko and whatever she had in store for him this time. He just hoped it had not been a mistake to trust her and not come with CIA back up. He reached forward and rang the doorbell. The sigh that greeted him was not one he was expecting and it brought back many memories he had tried hard to forget about but at the moment was having a great difficulty doing.

Before him stood Irina with a flowery apron wrapped about her middle and what looked to be flower all over clean cut top, the knife she always kept on her just barely showing up through her cleavage, the only part of the picture he had never remembered from her days as Laura, but that now he knew must have been present.

"Hello Irina. You haven't been cooking on my account have you?"

Rolling her eyes she responded, "No, Jack, I have not, if you must know I must eat also. And if I had been making you food, what is so absurd about it, I was always the one to cook your food when we were married."

She let him inside and asked him to wait in the living room while she just finished up cleaning something in the kitchen. This gave Jack some time to look around the room and inspect his surroundings. Nothing seemed to be out of place but one could never tell with Irina therefore e just decided to sit down and wait for her to return. He knew all would be explained in due time.

And boy was it.

When Irina came back into the room she let him have it. She told him everything about what had happened 24 years ago right before Laura's death and he could not help but believe the woman who sat before him.

"Jack, when they told me that I would have to leave you and Sidney, I did everything in my power to make sure that didn't happen. In the end, they saw fit to kidnap me on my way to the teacher's meeting and I never got a chance to tell you what was going on.

I didn't want to fall in love with you Jack, at least not at the beginning. I was doing my job and was proud to have been chosen by my country for such and important task, and for the first three months all I did was to remind myself that you were just a job and that the sooner I finished and got away from you the better. But you want to know the truth? I fell in love with you on our first date at that cheap Italian restaurant with the green and red tablecloths and horrible accordion music. I did not want to admit it to anyone, much less to myself, but I thought you were the most wonderful man I had ever seen.

All the other men in my life, except my father who had not wanted me to join the KGB from the start, just saw me as an operative who was not worth their time because I was a woman, or they saw me as an easy lay and that was the only reason they went out with me. You looked at me and just saw a woman. It wasn't that I did not know how to act with a man, in fact to prepare me the KGB paid several men to act as my boyfriend and teach me the things men _liked_, but nothing prepared me for what I felt when I met with you that first time. I was so scared because you had not done a single thing those men had said you would. Actually, the scariest part of the entire night was the end when you gave me a goodnight kiss. I was completely prepared for you to try and push sex over on me that night and have your way with me because that was what they had told me you would do. When you gave me that kiss I had not one clue as to what I should have done, so I let you kiss me and files the moment away to be dealt with when I didn't have to be so emotionless."

By this point it looked like Jack might try to interrupt but Irina would have nothing of it. She put her had up making him swallow any words that may have surfaced in his mouth.

"Please let me finish this without you saying anything. It is hard enough to say without you talking through it all."

At his nod she continued.

"The day you finally proposed I could not believe my ears and the surprise you saw written on my face was real. I knew that day would be coming, but to actually hear the words coming out of you mouth was more than I could bear. You see Jack, by that time we had been dating for one year and I had admitted to myself that I was in love with you and nothing would have been able to take me away, it also helped that part of the mission was to get you to marry me, of course they did not know I had my own agenda. In fact, they never did learn not to think too lowly of me, a mistake they came to regret many times over, but that is for another time."

She paused and took a drink of the water she had been holding in her hands for some time now; one that Jack had not noticed was there.

"What I am about to tell you now Jack is one of the main reasons they finally decided to pull me out, when they found out of course. Even though I was KGB and hadn't been working the field for all that long, I had already made some pretty formidable contacts, one of them being a man who could get me anything I wanted in the form of licenses, including marriage ones. He made my stay in the US legal by giving me a temporary visa at the same time as giving me all the documents I would need to marry you, then he made the licenses we signed at the ceremony, carefully hiding out my true name from everyone's view until I brought them back to him where he then took off the fake name and left Irina Derevko in my maiden name and Irina Bristow into my married name. Even my signature he was able to play with because I signed the documents as Irina before taking it to the ceremony.

This was a costly effort, but it ensured that I was really and truthfully married to you and the only way to get that marriage revoked was if both of us went to the justice of the peace again and asked for a divorce, and in my book there was no way that was, or in fact is happening.

Later when I got pregnant with Sydney they tried to get me to have an abortion, as I thought they would, but I managed to make them see reason. I told them that if I were to have your baby it would cement the fact that I was your wife even more strongly and you might trust me even more with government secrets. You know that they had me spying on project Christmas, the only thing they did not know was that you talked about all the projects you had going on and that you started telling me about them when we were dating and I only started telling them little bits of information after we were married for eight and a half months, and even then it was things you have told me about months before and that you had already discarded.

When hey finally relented and let me keep her I was so relieved that when I got home I lied down on the bed and cried for over an hour just because I was so thankful that I would be having your baby and that this child would show you how much I cared for you and I hoped that if they day came that I had to leave you, she would remind you of how much I truly did love you and that I would come back to you no matter what.

When Sydney was six they discovered that I had gone behind their back and had actually married you. They also discovered that I planned on staying on as your wife and mother to Sydney and that we were trying to have more children. That one really did them in. They just didn't understand that I had fallen in love with you and could not think of Russia as my home anymore, hadn't, in fact, for years. That was when they took me.

The rest of that story you know. Well, except for that thing with Arvin. I never slept with him Jack, that would have been way below my morals and I do have them. I have never slept with anyone but you actually, even after I was taken to Kashmir. The only men who touched me there were the ones beating me or the ones who were raping me. And the ones who did that you do not have to worry about because as soon as I managed to brake out of there and sneak back in I killed all of them, after I fed them each their balls down their throats, literally. The only reason Sloan thinks I slept with him is that I slipped something into his drink and let him sleep it out leaving him a note on his pillow to make think something had happened. I found out I was pregnant with Nadia after I was already in Kashmir. They let me come to term and name her, but as soon as she was out of my body they sent her down to Argentina, well now I know they did that until you rescued me from Yelena's clutches I thought she was dead.

When I met up with Sloan again I told him that I had had a daughter by him to get him pissed off by the fact that she was dead, little did I know that shortly after I told him that you guys actually found her. That was just really lucky on your part because I had searched for her everywhere and had not been able to find her. She is your daughter Jack and I wish I had told you sooner and had been able to tell her when I was her but I couldn't, the words just didn't come to mind and I was so overjoyed at seeing and holding the baby I had thought dead for so long that I completely forgot. Now she is lying in a hospital bed and no one knows what is going to happen to her and if she will ever get better. I truly am sorry for that. I had always wanted for her to get to know her dad as her dad and not the man her mother betrayed to have her.

Now, I am sure you have many questions and I will try to answer them, but I will not compromise my organizations or safe-houses."

Irina waited for Jack to start bombarding her with questions, but they didn't come. Instead he just sat there, looking at her, not knowing whether he should believe everything she had just told him or not.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

I know it is a bit short, but I promise to have more up soon. Please just go down to that little button there and press to review. You know you want to!

Gabiroba


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the delay but I have been really busy getting ready for school to start up again and with getting things ready for the new semester at work (I teach English) and just have not had time to sit down with my notebook and copy everything onto the computer. Please be patient with me, I have been sleep deprived and working on sheer willpower and am still not up to one hundred percent, I just didn't think it wise to keep you all waiting for much longer.

Where we left off:

Now, I am sure you have many questions and I will try to answer them, but I will not compromise my organizations or safe-houses."

Irena waited for Jack to start bombarding her with questions, but they didn't come. Instead he just sat there, looking at her, not knowing whether he should believe everything she had just told him or not.

Chapter 4:

Jonathan Bristow's eyes never left Irena's. Too many things had been said for him to just start blowing questions out at her, he needed to process the information and compartmentalize, but he just didn't feel like doing that at the moment.

Breaking his gaze for a moment, he finally spoke. "I would like to believe you Irena, I really would, but I don't know how far I can trust you. You're right when you say that I have many questions, but for now just answer this one. Why have you decided to tell me all of this now?"

She took a long breath before beginning her response. There are many reasons for my telling you all of this now. The first being that I have wanted to tell you ever since my extraction, before that even, but they had people following me and listening in almost the whole time near the end. Then when I got to Russia, instead of the debriefing I was expecting, they sent be to Kashmir to be 'reeducated' the called it. I was stuck there for two years Jack and went through every single type of torture they could think up and none of them pleasant.

"When I managed to escape from there I had to go into hiding and start getting myself enough power so that no matter what the KGB thought they could do to me, they would not be able to find me and if they did, any operative coming within a five mile radius was killed on the spot. I also had to find myself again. The first time I had had your help to figure myself out. This time I was alone and away from the three people I loved most in the world, one of which who had never met me and would grow up without a single memory of me. The hardest thing though was coming to grips with the fact that I would most likely not be able to come into contact with you ever again.

"Once I had control of myself I set out on the mission to try and find out anything I could about yours and Sydney's life so far. By this time I had been gone for six years. A lot had happened in those six years as I found out when I dug out all the information I could on you.

"I had no idea they had kept you in solitary all that time. As soon as I found out about it I had my people find all who were responsible for that and kill them."

The cold detachment in Irena's voice was unnerving. Jack had had no idea his wife was the one behind the death of those agents. He couldn't say he was sorry for their deaths, but he would never have guessed the attacks would have been his wife's doing.

"Don't be so surprised Jack. Who do you think made sure Sydney was safe during all those early missions of hers where it was pretty obvious she was not going to make it out or you for that matter? Why do you think you haven't been killed so far? The only regret I have is that I wasn't able to kill them myself. I hated them for what they had done to you. I knew that I had screwed up with you, but no one else was going to mess with my family if I had anything to do with it."

She again waited for him to take it all in. Irina knew she wasn't being fair to him by bursting all of it on him at once, but she had to tell him, and she knew that if she didn't go all in she would never get it all off her chest.

Jack looked up at her and eyed her carefully. He knew she was a great liar but he had usually been able to tell if she was being truthful. Though the events in Panama made him question his talent, if what she was now saying was true, he hadn't been wrong there either.

"Well, I can't say that I am sorry they were killed. You know a lot of the guys at the agency thought I had found a way to kill them. For a long time I wanted to meet the person who had done to them what I wanted for so long. Guess I'm glad I didn't know before, I might not have been so forthcoming and thanked you. I might have killed you on the spot."

"No you wouldn't have. You would have been so shocked to see that I was actually alive to do anything Jack. I remember what you looked like when I walked into that CIA building and turned myself in. Your face may not have revealed anything to the people around you, but in you eyes I saw you shock and how scared you were."

He chuckled, "you always could read me like a book couldn't you?"

Irina let out a breath of relief. Finally he had relaxed enough that he wasn't ready to shoot her at any wrong turn. That was very good. "I'm glad you are finally more relaxed because I have another reason for why I decided to tell you now. Besides not wanting any more lies between us I need to tell you something that happened in Panama."

"He decided to interrupt her before she could go any further. "Look, I don't want to talk about Panama. What happened happened and I want to move on. I think you have proven to me that you want to move on with us and bringing things like that up wont do any good."

She stood up and moved to look out the window. There had to be an easier way of doing this.

"I can't not tell you about this." She took a breath and made some courage come into her. "Jack, nine months after we had our night together in Panama I gave birth to a beautiful baby girl with your eyes. I wanted to tell you the second I found out I was pregnant, but I couldn't. You didn't trust me anymore and I knew that. I had to keep it a secret from Sloan until I could get away from him and then, I had to stay away until after she was born to make sure no one got to her.

"Then my lovely sister decided to imprison me and torture me by showing me a tape of you killing me. Not only did I have to watch you killing me, that hurt but I could understand. What really hurt me was how you had kissed her before shooting her. I knew you couldn't know me anymore if you were behaving with her the way you used to with me, down to your smile. After you got me out I still debated whether or not to tell you, of course hitting you did feel good and I hope you still remember it and will not try and kill me again for something I did not do because next time I won't be quite as nice. I may bring my knives with me."

Jack listened to every word she said, but didn't pay much attention after she told him he had another daughter. He had helped to create 3 girls. Three very beautiful girls since they were all Irina's. He couldn't believe he was a dad again, and at his age!

"I have another daughter. I have another daughter?! Does she even know about me Irina or are you just telling me to let me know so that I don't try and kill you again?"

He was enraged, ecstatic, confused and countless other things all at the same time. But as soon as he finished speaking a little girl ran into the room screaming and he couldn't do anything but stare in wonder. This was his daughter. He would have recognized her anywhere; she looked just like Sydney had at that age.

He was pulled out of his thoughts by childish garble. "Mommy, mommy!!! Bad thing in my room!!!"

The small thing attached itself to her mother's legs and held onto them as if her life depended on it. Irina clamed detached the little girl and took her up in her arms. "What did the bad thing look like sweetheart?"

Jack could tell that Irina really loved her, their, daughter. The way she was acting with her reminded him of the was she would talk to Sydney when she was little, and it was nothing like the woman he had seen kill a woman she thought was her sister in cold blood and not even flinch at it. No, this was the Irina e had married, even if he didn't know her as such at the time, he now knew the truth.

"Gween an' it went '_sssssssssssss_'" As she made a vocal impression of the 'bad thing', she put her hands in front of her and wriggled it up and down like a snake. Both parents realized what it was and spoke at the same time.

"I'll be right back Jack." "Allow me Irina."

The tension in the room was broken as they both tried to be the hero parent, both also glad they could finally smile in each other's presence.

"Let me handle it Irina. You should stay here and calm her down; she's more used to you than to me."

Sitting back down Irina agreed. "Alright, take my knife. Just chop its head off and through it out the window. They come in all the time." She reached down and pulled a knife out of its sheath at her left ankle. The little girl did not find it at all weird that her mother kept a knife there, in fact she was probably used to this type of thing, Jack guessed.

The toddler watched Jack's retreating back until he entered her room to fight the 'bad thing', making herself comfortable in her mother's lap she asked in that innocent voice only children will ever manage to pull off. "Mommy, who dat man?"

Irina took a deep breath, something she noticed she had been doing a lot of lately. "Do you remember when I told you about your father?"

At the girl's nod she continued. "Well, remember that I promised that you would get to meet him?"

Again the she nodded, looking reverently at her mother.

"That man, Anna, is your father."

Irina awaited her response. Anna Elizabeth was very smart and a pretty good judge of the people she met, but unlike her eldest daughter, Irina could never figure out what she was thinking. Of course she put that down to the fact that Sydney was very much like Jack and she could read him like a book, but Anna was too much like both of her parents that she could not see where her baby's train of thought was heading.

In that time though Jack came back into the room and handed Irina her knife back. He knew better than to even think about cleaning it himself and went to sit himself back down on the sofa. Anna went to him and held her hand out for him to shake. He quickly caught on and gave it the gentlemanly kiss on the knuckles while Anna giggled softly.

"You shake it, not kiss it." She told him as if everybody but him knew this piece of information.

Jack chuckled at this, "well my dear, when a man, such as myself, meets such a pretty girl, such as yourself, he doesn't shake her hand, he gives it a kiss."

Her eyes sparkled as she understood and stored away the information he had just given her. "Oh, OK. Nice ta mee'cha mistah Daddy."

Jack's heart skipped a beat.

'_Daddy_'

The last time he had heard a child utter that word and used it directly at him had been too long ago. Sydney had stopped using it after her mother died and he missed it very much.

"Well the pleasure is all mine. Now you seem to have me at a disadvantage here. You know my name but I don't know yours."

This question seemed to make the child very happy because she stood up to her full height and said proudly, "Anna 'lizbeth Bwistow".

Irina chuckled after her daughter said her name. "Ever since she learned how to say it perfectly she has been saying it to anyone who will listen, of course only the people who know about her and already know her name. Remember how Sydney would do that also. I think Emily wanted to strangle her for the first few months."

"Yeah," he joined in her reminiscing, "but when she learned how to write her name it got worse. When her teacher called us in to talk about how she answered every question with her name I was so thankful for being trained in hiding my emotions. I wanted to laugh so much that I am afraid the teacher would have thought that whole family to be crazy. Now that I think about it, she wouldn't have been too far off."

They again shared a smile; he did not seem to be mad anymore. He never was when he talked to Sydney after they had been fighting either, neither was she for that matter. Their children would always be something they agreed on at least.

Noticing the time Irina picked up her daughter and said, "Time for our bath and I am sure dinner is almost ready too." She moved off towards the same corridor Jack came from, "come one Jack, you can help me try and keep a flood from happening in the bathroom. Seems that she is like Sydney was in more ways than one, her bath always has to have something go wrong, it can never be simple, even as a baby."

Jack was only too happy to comply, remembering how much fun Sydney ad been to give a bath too.

"So, did she imitate Sydney's first few baths also? I seem to remember my wife being drenched from head to toe when I got home from work with a baby in her arms that was giggling and gurgling while throwing water your way."

Not missing that he mentioned her as his wife but deciding to let it slide, at least for now, she continued their conversation. "Oh yes. If possible she made an even bigger mess. I swear she has a link to her sisters sometimes because some of the things she comes up with the same ones Sydney used to pull off, and by what Nadia told me about her childhood, our little girl here is not having any trouble filing in her older sisters' shoes."

"She is our daughter Irina. You cannot have expected her not to have her little adventurous moments now can you? She was born to be trouble weren't you Anna?"

Happy to be brought into the conversation she answered enthusiastically. "Yep. Dats what mommy tells me."

Irina looked at her with mock shock on her face, "Anna, how could you say such a thing. I would never say that to you."

"But you did mommy, this mo'ning." Her face was so cute that Jack couldn't help laughing.

"Seems you have been caught my dear. I don't think our daughter would lie about something like this."

The newly found family continued this way, laughing and joking while bathing the newest member.

End Flashback

- - - - - - - - - - -

So what do you guys think? Again I ask you to forgive me for the delay, but look I gave you a longer chapter than all the other ones. Smiles

Gabiroba


	5. Chapter 5

AN: I know this took a long time to be posted and that it isn't very long but here it is and I hope you enjoy it. R & R please!!

Chapter 5

Ever since that faithful night in northern Brazil Jack had been hooked by his daughter and he and Irina had begun to get reacquainted with each other after so many years of not being close to each other. Most of the time Jack met with them he would spend all of his time with both his daughter and his wife, but there were days where Irina would send off their daughter to spend some time with her aunt Katya or with some friends and they would have a romantic evening or weekend alone just romancing each other.

All in all their life was pretty good for that time, you know excluding the fact that they had to watch their backs everywhere they went and that any wrong move they made could be the one their governments caught and if they were caught both knew that their governments would shoot first and ask questions later. That was the life they led ad the life they had chosen for themselves before they met each other so neither complained.

After Jack and Irina supposedly died in Mongolia and Hong Kong respectfully and Jack had recovered from the bullet wounds, they decided to leave Irina's home in Northern Brazil and move to a hotel in the country's most urban and populated city, Sao Paulo.

The only help, or security really, they brought with them were Irina's bodyguards Viktor and Ira. They were the two people, besides a few chosen family members and friends, who Irina trusted completely. They were also the ones who kept Irina in contact with all of her businesses, of which there were quite a bit legal ones thrown in that all the money they used to pay for their hotel bills and anything extra with just that income and never touched the illegally made money.

That morning Viktor walked into the dining room just as the Bristows were sitting down for breakfast.

"I'm sorry for coming so early but I think you both should see this."

He walked over to the VCR and pushed in a plain black tape. Soon an image of lower east side London came o with the star attraction being none other than Julian Sark, currently being chased by a man who was obviously one of Irina's operatives. In his hands was a device which Irina instantly recognized but had never thought she would see.

Instantly she became worried, though she didn't show it. After Jack had recuperated they had gone into Sloan's lair and destroyed all of the artifacts he still had, this one was not one in his collection but both had seen the place which was saved especially for it. All the one's Irina had managed to collect on her own had been destroyed as soon as she had been able to make a good enough copy. Even the Horizon which was really coveted was not as coveted as this one and if Sark had it now it meant that he learned of its existence while he was working while working for Sloan and he hadn't said anything to his boss.

This was possibly some of the worst information they had ever received because if he had it now it meant that he had the means to protect it which meant he had a small army. This was going to make it harder to get it away from him and that probably meant that she might lose some of the men she sent in to retrieve it.

Jack on the other hand did not know what he was looking at exactly, he knew it was something important because when Irina's eyes fell on it she had instantly become rigid, he could not even guess at its properties though.

Once the video finished Viktor took it out and stood by the TV awaiting his orders.

"That was called the 'Horario Nobre', it was one of the last things Rambaldi worked on and if the manuscripts I read were correct, the most powerful of all his creation, especially if used on conjunction with the Horizon."

"What does it do?" Jack asked as he turned to look Irina in the eye.

Getting up and moving to the other side of the room she told him. "This device is said to be able to take people back in time and send them forward into the future."

He too stood up and began pacing with his wife. "Can we be sure it's the real thing?"

"Yeah, if my people were chasing him it's the real thing. I had gotten word that they might be on to something but I just did what I normally did when I go information on something regarding that lunatic. I told my men to find it and destroy it and then bring me the pieces. I never thought they would actually come across it but I guess they did."

Still pacing Jack put a question out to Viktor. "When was this recorded?"

Stepping closer the bodyguard answered them. "The package said yesterday morning. I believe, from the way it was worded that Mr. Sark may be arriving in Sao Paulo within the hour and that he knows you are in the city but not the specifics."

"I thought it was weird he wasn'tcaught in London, you men aren't usually so careless." Jack joked at the expense of Irina because he knew the trouble she went through to ensure that her operatives were better than the CIA, something that when he found out convinced him even more the entire time she was in their custody she would have managed to get out if she had any desire to do so.

Not paying him any notice Irina gave her orders to Viktor. "I want two men on his tail and I want to know every thing he is doing, where he is staying, who is with him, the people he meets with, everything. Anna is going to go stay with Katya until he clears out. She will leave tonight and I want Ira to go with her and make sure she gets to my sister alright. Tell him not to pack because he is dropping her off and coming right back here, Katya has her own guards and I need you both here because I have a feeling that the CIA is also on his tail and we are going to be getting some visitors soon."

"Yes Irina, I will get right on it. What name should I book the flight under?"

She thought for a moment for a name that the CIA would not find too suspicious should they come across it. "Mark and Janice Hewitt. They will be father and daughter, I'll tell Anna, she'll understand."

"Alright then I will let you know as soon as I have any information."

Jack suddenly remembered something. "Make sure that neither Jacobs or Silva go, Sark will instantly recognize either of them. You better put Yacovich as one of them, he is the safest bet."

"I will do that." Viktor left and Jack looked expectantly at his wife, he could see the wheels still turning in her head and knew that she had something else to say.

"Tomorrow we'll go see an old friend of mine and try getting some intel on our own. Now lets go to our daughter, she must be going crazy by herself all this time."

When Viktor ad come in they had sent her off to her room so that they could talk in private, and that is where she had been all of this time.

They were not naïve thinking that she would always obey them and would never catch their conversations and eventually figure out where their money came from, but they were going to try and shelter her from this life as much as possible.

The rest of the day was spent with their top priority, Anna, and was spent doing whatever their little girl wanted. Soon the time came for her to leave and both parents felt saddened and relieved that their daughter was not going to be with them for as long as Sark and the CIA were around. Sad because they couldn't be with her and relieved because they did not want her in the middle of any of the fights they knew would come up.

Now all they had to do was wait.


	6. Chapter 6

Dear readers,

Dear readers,

I am sorry to report to all of you that from this moment on I will no longer be completing any of my stories. Fanfiction has taken up too much of my life and I need to reclaim in for myself. These past years I have enjoyed myself greatly and this site ha been a sort of haven for me, but it is time I move on and grow up. I am deeply regretful for those of you who have followed some of my stories from the beginning and now won't be getting the end of it from me. I therefore have decided that should any of you wish to take any of them and continue them yourself I will be much obliged and ask that you tell me so that I can add the appropriate link to your continuation wherever I have left off. Actually I am asking now of all the authors who read my unfinished stories to please consider finishing it yourselves. At least you will be amused in it yourself and you will give it the ending you choose to. Again I am sorry for this and wish I could give you all a continuation, but alas I have to choose my life and resposabilities and fanfiction does not fall into my plans anymore.

Regretfully,

Gabriella

P.S. Please, if any of you wish to continue the stories, please direct yourself to my profile and there you will find the way to reach me best.


End file.
